


I Wish You Could Be Here

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don misses Mac.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Could Be Here

Don stood by the window looking at the falling snow as if fell to the street below him. The world looked so peaceful under the white blanket. Don began to doze a bit as the crackling fire warmed the room.

In his mind's eye, he could see Mac as clearly as if he were standing there. It hurt a lot to realize that Mac wasn't really there. To make matters worse, it was Sunday, and that was their special day.

Don got up and turned the radio off because the station he was listening to kept playing songs that reminded him of Mac. He tried reading for a while, but his thoughts kept returning to things he and Mac used to do. Everything was off, and even tho he knew why, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He kept listening for Mac's footsteps, or his key in the door, but he knew that wasn't going to happen no matter how badly he wished. Being alone sucked! He felt like part of it was his own fault.

If he's only tried harder, maybe Mac would have stayed. Of course the incident with Peyton didn't help matters. He felt he should have payed closer attention, but didn't because he never dreamed that Mac would hurt him that way.

When Mac came to him and confessed that he'd been seeing Payton, Don felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. Mac didn't stop there, tho, no, not Mac. He had to tell Don that they shouldn't see each other anymore, and wanted to say he was sorry if Don thought there was more to it than what was.

Don never said a word. He didn't scream, yell, or cause a scene. Hell, he didn't even cry. He just waited for Mac to finish wrecking his world and stomping on his heart. When Mac finished talking, Don shut the apartment door in his face and locked it.

Now, sitting here watching the snow fall to the ground, Don thought of Mac as he whispered, "I wish you could be here....."

**The End**


End file.
